Risk Everything
by blueskies723
Summary: Allie Stevenson is placed in Witness Protection, but she's doing everything and anything to break the program rules so she could be with her twin sister. Will Mary and Marshall be able to save their witness from danger? Author Note and Disclaimer inside.
1. New Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the In Plain Sight characters, but I do own any of the characters that aren't in the show.

Author's Note: I decided to go out of the Law and Order SVU fanfic. I watched the new episode last night and had a great idea for a story. The characters may be somewhat out of character(However,I'm definitely doing my best to keep them in character), and some of the situations may be unrealistic. But I must say that I enjoy writing this fan fic. It's different than my usual Law and Order SVU fanfics.

Read and Enjoy :)

-blueskies723

* * *

**One Year Ago:New York City, NY**

Allie Stevenson just left her college class when her cell phone started to ring. She reached into her pocket, took the phone out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Allie, it's Valerie."

"Hey sis! What's going on?" Allie asked as she continued walking.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch"

"Sure, are we going to the same place we always go to?"

"You're a riot"

"That's not an answer"

"Yes, we can go to the same place we always go" Valerie said "I'll meet you there in half an hour?"

"Sure, I'll see you then"

"Okay, bye."

Allie shut her phone and shoved it back to her pocket. Her twin sister Valerie never fails to make her laugh.

When Allie was blocks away from the diner that she was eating at, she had a gut feeling that something terrible was going to happen. She continued walking when a man grabbed her and shoved her into an empty alley. She started to scream and hoped that someone heard her. The man smacked her in the face to make her stop yelling.

"Give me your money!" he screamed.

Allie started to go through her purse. She started shaking with fear as the man put a gun to her head.

"Hey!"

The man turned around to see another man running towards them. The man turned to the other man and pointed his gun at him.

"Don't move! Get out of my sight!"

"Leave the poor girl alone!" the other man yelled "She didn't do anything to you!"

"I'm warning you!"

The innocent man ran towards him and the man shot his gun. The man who was running was shot in the head and fell to the ground. He was dead as soon as he dropped to the ground. The man turned back to Allie.

"Look what you made me do you stupid bitch!" the man screamed as he grabbed Allie by the arm and pressed the gun against his head. He was about to pull the trigger when a police car pulled up to the alley and police officers started running towards him. He shoved Allie to the ground and started to run. Two police officers ran after the mystery man while one police officer ran to Allie and helped her up.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" he asked "No injuries or anything?"

Allie shook her head no. She thought that it was the end of this horrible ordeal, but she was wrong.

* * *

**1 month later:Albuquerque, NM**

"Allison Stevenson" Marshall said, reading her file to Mary "An eighteen year old girl who witnessed a man trying to help her being shot to death."

"Geez, why am I even in this field of work?" Mary asked "Now I have to talk to this girl and tell her that everything's fine now, even though she's not."

"She seems riled up about the incident. Before she came into the program, she was seeing a therapist" Marshall said "You know, maybe you need one."

"Ha, funny" Mary said sarcastically as she got up from her desk "The only thing I need is a raise."

"Good luck getting that."

Mary walked into the room with Marshall following her. Allie looked at them as they sat down at the table with her.

"Have you read all the rules about this program?" Mary asked.

"Yes" Allie said quietly. She didn't want to be here, and Mary could tell.

"I know how hard this is for you, Allison."

"Call me Allie"

"Okay...Allie. Most of the people who enter this program have a hard time adjusting to it" Mary explained "So I can understand what you're feeling."

"Sure you do, you didn't leave a twin sister" Allie said "You didn't go across the country because your twin wanted to protect you either. So don't say that you understand when you don't."

Mary nodded her head, only because she didn't know what to say. She had a younger sister, but she guessed that it was different from the twin bond. She never understood why twins were so close anyways.

"Well, I need to get you settled" Mary said "and I need to make a few phone calls. Sit tight, okay?"

"Sure" Allie replied.

Mary and Marshall got up and left the room. When Marshall shut the door, he looked at Mary and knew that she was going to say something.

"Remind me to add a phone call to my list of phone calls" Mary said.

"For what?"

"I need to call a therapist, because she's going to need it."


	2. Flight

**1 month later:Albuquerque, NM**

Mary's task for the day was to look over all of her witnesses to make sure that they weren't in any trouble. She was sitting at her desk and going through all her files and information. She could check phone and bank records to make sure that they weren't in danger, along with other methods of checking on her witnesses.

When she was looking through Allison Stevenson's file, everything seemed normal until she looked at the phone records. There were plenty of calls that were made outside the area, and she was curious as to who Allie was calling.

"Hey Marshall, do you have a minute?"

"Anything for you, Mary" he said as he strolled over to her desk "What's up?"

"Look at this number" Mary said "Does that look out of the area to you?"

"It looks like it's out of state" Marshall said "Except I couldn't tell you off the top of my head where the area code is from."

"Should I call it?"

"Sure, make it interesting" Marshall said.

Mary grabbed her cell phone and dialed the mysterious number. After a ring, a girl picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" Mary asked.

"I don't know. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm one of Allie's friends" Mary lied "Tell me something, have you been calling your twin sister lately?"

"Yeah, she's living in New Mexico" Valerie replied "Would you like her number?"

"I email her, that's enough for me."

Mary hung up on Allie's twin sister and got up from her desk. She started walking away.

"Mary, where are you going?"

"Where the hell do you think I'm going?" Mary snapped "One of my witnesses just contacted someone from her former life. Do you think I'm going to let some eighteen year old girl who's emotionally unstable go off easy?"

Mary turned around and started to leave.

* * *

Mary parked next to Allie's car at her college campus. She stood against her car as she waited for her witness. She didn't understand why Allie was breaking this rule; didn't she know that she could be in danger when she called someone from home? Of course, Mary thought that anyone younger than twenty five wasn't that smart, which would explain why she was so angry at Allie.

A few minutes later, Allie was walking towards her car. She didn't expect to see Mary standing against her car that was parked next to hers. Maybe Mary was here to tell her that she could go home; that would be nice since she misses her twin sister. She calls Valerie daily, and that's not even enough.

"Hey Mary, what's up?"

When Allie got closer to Mary, she saw that Mary was angry.

"Tell me something, do you love breaking the rules or is it that you don't care about your safety?"

"What are you talking about?"

"1-718-452-3610" Mary said as she repeated the phone number from her cell phone

"I don't know that number" Allie lied as she opened the car door and threw her books in the back seat.

"You know, I called that number and your twin sister picked up" Mary shouted "Do you know that you're not only breaking the rules of this program, but you're putting yourself in danger?"

"I love my sister, and I won't change that fact that I'm calling her."

"That man that almost shot you wants you dead. Does that mean anything to you?"

"No, it doesn't. It might to you and Valerie, but I don't care" Allie said "Valerie wanted me in this program to protect me from that man, but I would do anything to have my sister back. Even if it means that I'm killed."

Allie shut the back door to her car, opened the front door and got into her car. As Allie pulled out of the parking space and left, Mary could only watch her leave. This was a difficult witness, but she wasn't going to have her witness killed because of some sisterly bond. She walked around her car and got in. Then she backed out and started driving back to the station.

* * *

The next day when Mary went into work, Marshall walked over to her.

"Do you know where Allie is?" he asked

"She should be in class" Mary replied as she looked at her clock. Allie should be in one of her science classes right now.

"Well the college called and said that she didn't show up."

"So I should be worried?"

"I think you should call and see where she is" Marshall said as they both walked to their desks. Mary pulled out her cell phone and dialed Allie's dorm number first. Allie didn't pick up, but her roommate Sarah did.

"Hello?"

"Sarah, it's Mary. Is Allie there?"

"Allie packed her things and left"

"Excuse me?" Mary wasn't expecting to hear was she was about to hear from Sarah either.

"Yeah, she packed her things and said that she was going back home."

"I'll just call her cell phone, thanks."

When Mary hung up, Marshall thought that she was going to start screaming. It was a shock to him when he saw Mary look angry, but was calm.

"That stupid, ungrateful..."

She dialed Allie's cell phone. After three rings, Allie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Allie, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going home."

"I refuse to let you! What time is that flight of yours?"

"It's at ten, and it's already nine forty-five. I'm sorry to say that you're late."

"Allison Stevenson, you better get off that damn plane right now!" Mary shouted over the phone "I am not going to follow you to New York City!"

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that" Allie said sarcastically "That's good for me, now isn't it?"

"Allie..."

"Listen to me, Mary. I refuse to be anyone else but Allie Stevenson with a twin sister named Valerie Stevenson. Now, you can go to the other side of the country and try to drag my ass back to New Mexico, but I won't let you."

Allie hung up and Mary heard the dial tone on her phone. Mary hung up, and Marshall saw her clench both of her hands into a fist. She took a deep breathe and unclenched her hands. She looked at her partner and gave him a weak smile.

"Want to take a trip to New York City?"


	3. Sleep Talk

**20 hours later:New York City, NY**

When Valerie Stevenson opened the door to her apartment, she didn't expect to see Allie with her things.

"Allie! What are you doing here?" Allie asked "You're supposed to be in New Mexico!"

"I'm supposed to be here and no where else, and you know it."

Allie walked past Valerie and walked into the apartment that she used to share with her sister.

"I see that you didn't change anything"

"Allie, stop changing the subject!" Valerie said as she slammed the door shut. It was clear to Allie that her twin sister was upset "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because my life isn't the same without you."

"Do you want a life to live? Then go back to New Mexico and stop giving them shit!"

"Valerie, you're the reason why I came here. I miss you."

"As touching as that is, you can't be here."

"Val..."

"Don't 'Val' me, Allison Kathy Stevenson!" Valerie cried "You can't just put your life in danger just for me! It's not right! You're taking advantage of this program!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I never wanted to be in this program!?" Allie cried "You don't get it, Val. I came back here because you're the only person I trust. I don't like anyone in New Mexico! I want to be with you!"

"You can stay here until someone from the program calls me or you end up dead. Do you really want to risk your life just to be with your twin sister?"

"Yes, and if I didn't want to risk my life, I wouldn't be here."

The apartment phone starts to ring. Valerie walks over and picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Valerie, this is Mary from the US Marshalls. Is your sister there?"

"She just got in."

"That's good, because I'm on my way to get here. My partner and I are about to get on a plane."

"That's good to hear, because I don't want her here!"

"Make sure that she stays in that apartment and doesn't go anywhere, okay?" Mary asked.

"No problem."

"Thanks"

"Bye"

Valerie puts the phone down and looks at Allie.

"That was an US Marshall, and she's coming to get you."

"No she's not! I won't let her drag me back to stupid New Mexico!" Allie shouted.

"Allie, you're being immature. Grow up and get over it!"

Valerie opened the door, left the apartment and slammed the door behind her. This isn't what Allie expected.

* * *

**1 hour later:Up in the sky, USA**

Mary was reading a book while Marshall was taking a nap in the seat next to her. She wouldn't mind if Marshall snored softly, but he was trashing his arms around and was talking in his sleep.

"I'm going to kick you in the air you piece of shit..."

Mary found Marshall's sleep habits annoying, so when she couldn't take anymore of the situation, she grabbed his arms that were in the air and smacked Marshall in the face. He woke up and saw Mary holding his arms.

"What the hell?" he asked as he claimed his arms back.

"You were annoying me. I didn't expect you to be moving your arms near my face and talking to some guy's ass that you want to kick" Mary explained.

"But I was sleeping!"

"Maybe you should have better sleeping habits such as snoring. I don't mind snoring."

"You don't care if because snore because you snore" Marshall said.

"I do not snore!"

"Maybe you should have better sleeping habits..."

Mary playfully punched her partner in the arm and went back to reading her book. A few minutes later, she heard Marshall talking in his sleep again. Mary sighed as she continued reading.


	4. The Chance for Revenge

**1 day Later: New York City, NY**

"I want you to stay in this apartment and not go anywhere" Valerie explained "That's what Mary wants you to do until she comes and gets you."

"Maybe I don't want to do what Mary wants me to do" Allie snapped. She was angry because Valerie wasn't happy to have her sister home and because Mary was trying to ruin Allie's life. She wanted to be with her twin sister, was that too much to ask?

"I'm also telling you to stay here so no one tries to kill you" Valerie said "I need to go to class. I'll see you later."

Valerie left the apartment while Allie got off the couch. She wasn't going to listen to Valerie or Mary; she wanted to live her life before this mess. She wanted to find the guy who almost killed her and try to kill him herself. He deserved to be shot, because he ruined her perfect life.

The thought of killing the man sounded like a great idea. Allie walked to the kitchen, grabbed the biggest and sharpest knife and put it in her backpack. Then she left the apartment in search of the man. The weird thing was that Allie knew him, but she didn't realize it until now.

* * *

Marc Hassell was sitting at a bar at eleven in the morning. He was drinking his sixth and last drink. He was the one who killed the innocent man and almost killed Allison Stevenson, but he was never charged. Then again, the police in the area couldn't catch him either. He was too smart for them as he wore a disguise and made himself invisible to society.

He put the empty glass down and left the bar. He had to teach his college class soon, so he quickly got into his car and started it. He didn't expect one of his past students to come and haunt it. That was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

Mary knocked on the Stevenson's door as she took a step back and stood next to her partner.

"Remind me to never have a witness this far away from New Mexico" Mary said

"Should I remind you to never have me on the same plane as you?" Marshall joked.

"Yes, that too."

"Are you the US Marshalls?"

Mary and Marshall turned around to see Valerie Stevenson with her backpack and some groceries.

"Are you Valerie Stevenson?" Marshall.

"Yes, I am. Excuse me"

Valerie walked past the Marshalls and unlocked the apartment door. She opened the door and led the way into the apartment. When Valerie put the groceries on the table, she thought that it was unusually quiet.

"Allie!"

Valerie walked everywhere in the apartment. A few seconds later, she walked back towards the Marshalls with her cell phone in hand.

"My stupid sister decided to leave the apartment!"

"Great" Mary snapped.

"I'm going to call her. She'll probably pick up."

Valerie dialed Allie's cell phone number. After one ring, Allie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Allie, where the hell are you?"

"I'm out."

"No shit. I can see that! I just got home and found out that you didn't listen to me!"

"I'm two minutes older than you" Allie said "I don't have to listen to you."

"You may be two minutes older, but you're acting like you're two years longer! Where are you?"

"I'm at my old college campus..."

"You're an idiot! Why are you even there!?"

"I'm there to confront the person who tried to kill me."

"What?"

"Val, the person who tried to kill me was one of my professors."

"I don't believe you!"

"You'll believe me when you see it on the news..."

Allie hung up and Valerie heard the dial tone. Valerie started to look angry as she looked at the Marshalls.

"She's at her old college campus" Valerie explained "She thinks she knows the person who attacked her..."

"Does that person work at the campus?" Mary asked.

"Yes..."

"Come on; we need to get to the campus before it's too late" Mary explained "You need to give us directions..."

The three of them ran out of the apartment to save Allie Stevenson. What they didn't know was that Allie wasn't the one who needed to be saved.


	5. The Final Decision

**1 Hour Later: New York City**

Dr.Marc Hassell was sitting at his desk in his office. He was grading term papers when there was a knock on the door. He told them to come in, but he didn't expect Allie Stevenson to let herself in his office and shut the door. He smiled, because he knew how stupid the girl was.

"I'm surprised that you're here, Miss. Stevenson. I didn't think that you would ever show up here again."

"You have some nerve attacking me" Allie said as he walked towards the desk "And you would think I'd hide from you when I'm doing the exact opposite."

"That seems very noble of you, but I wouldn't think that coming here was the smartest thing to do" he said. He was about to search in his desk for his gun, but Allie beat him to it. She ran over to him, took out of the knife and held it against his neck.

"Revenge can be very sweet" Allie hissed "You killed an innocent man that was trying to save me and you almost killed me. Too bad you never had the chance, but I do."

"Allison, don't do anything stupid" Marc said quietly

"Are you saying that what I'm doing is a stupid move? No, I don't think so. I think this is the best thing I've done in awhile."

Allie was about to have the knife glide and cut his neck to kill him when Mary and Marshall broke down the door. Both of them had guns in their hands when they expected the worst, but they expected the man to be close to killing Allie and not the other way around.

"Are you just as confused as I am, Mary?"

"No kidding."

"The both of you get out of this office now!" Allie screamed "Or I'll make sure that I slit his neck and make him dead!"

"There's no chance in that happening" Mary said as she walked a few steps closer "Even if we left the room, you would kill him. Now put the knife down and let him go."

"Leave the room, Marshalls!" Allie screamed even louder "Because as soon as I kill this man, you're next."

No one expected Marshall to fire his gun. The bullet was a few feet above Allie's head and Marshall only wanted to scare the young woman. She let go of the knife and fell to the floor. She thought that she was shot and started screaming. Marshall went over to Marc Hassell and handcuffed him while Mary went to Allie.

"Marc Hassell, you are finally under arrest to the murder of Mr. David Machel. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..."

Marshall dragged Marc out of the room while Mary helped Allie up from the floor.

"Allie, what the hell were you thinking?" Mary asked in an aggravated tone "You could have been killed or killed someone!"

"I might have been in danger, but this situation was worth it."

* * *

**2 Days later: Albuquerque, NM**

"Do you realize that you can never go back to New York?"

Mary was talking to Allie and made sure that her witness understood what type of situation she was in.

"No, I don't" Allie snapped "Once again; I am stuck here in this stupid state. I want to go home."

"Allie, you need to realize that you can never go home! You can never contact Valerie or anyone in your past life! I'm surprised that I don't need to relocate you and have someone else give you a new identity!"

"You don't understand" Allie said "I need constant attention and I need someone I can trust. Valerie was the only one who did that since our parents died in a ship wreck a year ago. Ever since that incident, I have been severely depressed and needed to see a therapist. Valerie and I, we were there for each other when times were rough. And you expect me to give that all away?"

"Allie, I may not understand the situation you were in, but I know that Valerie is upset at you for going back to New York and trying to kill your professor" Mary said in a gentle tone "The last time I checked, she was the one who put you in the program."

"Yes, but I want to take myself out."

"You can't be serious..."

Allie gave Mary a serious look, and she knew that Allie wanted what she wanted most;to go home.

"Allie..."

"You can't change my mind. I'm not in danger anymore, so what's the point of coming back here?"

"If you go back there, they might charge you for attempted murder" Mary yelled "Do you really want to go back and sit in jail for a few years?"

"They'll never find me. They didn't find Marc Hassell until I went and tried to kill him" Allie explained "I can hide myself from that society...I know I can. You just don't believe me."

Mary sighed and looked at Allie. She knew that the eighteen year old was right; they didn't find Marc Hassell until Allie went back to New York. And Mary knew that she couldn't keep Allie in the program against her will.

"Fine, if you want to go back home and rot in jail, be my guest."

"They won't find me and you know it."

* * *

**7 hours later: Albuquerque, NM**

Mary watched the airplane take off and head to New York City. She wasn't going to miss her crazy witness one bit, but she did hope that Allie understood the consequences of her actions for going back home. Marshall tapped her on the shoulder and stood next to her.

"Aren't you glad she's gone?" he asked with a smile on her face.

"She has to be the most difficult witness I ever had to deal with" Mary replied as both of them turned around and started to walk out of the airport.

"Do you think she's going to get caught and be arrested?"

"Who knows? I do know that Allison Stevenson knows what she wants, and she'll do anything to get it. And that means that she'd risk everything to go back home and be with her sister. I know for a fact that I could never do that."

"That's because you don't know what you want sometimes."

Mary punched him in the shoulder and wasn't amused by Marshall's comment.

"Come on, I'm hungry and I need to get home."

They walked to Mary's car, and on their way there Marshall was clutching the spot where Mary punched him. He could never find out why Mary was so serious all the time, but then he forgot to think about it as he got in Mary's car.


End file.
